


A Little Snow Never Hurt

by Hellsqveen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sick!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you add snow, a deer and a sick!Dean?  Not much good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Snow Never Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March spn writing challenge. Prompt was: stuck somewhere due to a snowstorm.

He tried again and again: turn key, get nothing. He even broke down and tried to sweet talk her. But the Impala refused to start. Sam slammed his hand on the steering wheel in annoyance, ‘that fucking deer’.

"S'mmy don...don't hurt 'er."

Sam's annoyed gaze moved from the windshield to the form of his brother at the slurred words. Dean was huddled against the passenger seat, blanket from the trunk wrapped around him making him look faintly, to Sam, like a burrito. Nothing about this situation was really funny but Sam couldn't help but chuckle, earning him a glare from said brother. 

Dean opened his mouth to say a probably snarky comment but instead was thrown into a coughing fit. Sam immediately scooted over and moved Dean so he was sitting more upright and leaning against Sam. Dean was getting worse. What had started out as "just a tickle in my throat, Samantha, relax", had turned into a deep, wet hacking cough that worried Sam. 

Sam cursed when he saw the snowflakes still falling, it'd been a blizzard the last 20 miles or so. And naturally they were in the middle of nowhere. He'd even checked the weather before they'd left; it had been clear as shit. 'A freak storm' the radio weatherman had said. Sam had to agree. Besides, he figured if anyone knew about ‘freak occurrences’ it was him. 

A sneeze which quickly turned into another body racking cough from his brother brought Sam back to the present. He leaned over to try the car again-Lord knows why-while simultaneously pushing Dean to sit up straighter, hoping it’d help him breathe better. ‘How the fuck am I supposed to get us out of here? Fucking car,’ he thought before thinking of the only thing he could. He yanked his phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

“What trouble did you idjits get yourselves into now?”

Sam couldn’t help but smile. “Hey Bobby, we’re on our way to you but a deer jumped out, the Impala won’t start, we’re stuck in a snowstorm, oh and Dean is sick.” He spewed out the words just wanting to share this burden with someone else. Bobby would know what to do plus he could sympathize with dealing with a sick Dean.

Sam heard a curse and a promise to ‘get them in the morning’ come through the line and somehow felt immediately better after talking to Bobby.

Sam wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders, giving into the fact that they would be stuck here until Bobby could come and get them. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, Sam. Stop with the Mother Hen routine already.” His body leaning more into Sam belied his words and Sam couldn’t help but stealthily run his hand across Dean’s forehead- just as he’d thought: warm- before Dean swatted him away. “Seriously, Sam?”

Sam sighed and tried to keep to himself. He thought he did a pretty good job until Dean leaned away from him, coughing so hard he was afraid a lung would end up sitting on the seat beside them. He maneuvered-manhandled if you asked Dean-his brother so he was leaning against Sam’s chest as he leaned against the driver’s side door. “Stop fighting. We’re gonna be stuck out here until the morning, I’m cold and it’s only going to get colder.” He reached a long arm out and grabbed the second blanket from the backseat. He spread it over the two of them and knew he’d won when he felt Dean melt into his chest.

“Fine,” Dean groused, “but no more forehead feels.” Dean would never admit it but he loved the attention from Sam. He hated being sick with all his being but having Sam 100% with him was worth it; in a weird backward sort of way.

“Whatever you say, Jerk,” Sam conceded as he placed a kiss to the top of Dean’s head. This action had Dean leaning even heavier against him; he loved this. The only good thing about Dean not being completely himself was he was much more touchy. 

“Bitch,” Dean sighed as he let his eyes close. They’d be here for the night and the last thing he wanted was for Sam to be cold so he curled up tighter against Sam and nuzzled his nose into Sam’s shoulder. “Not a word,” he muttered to stop Sam from even beginning to utter anything resembling an ‘I told you so’. 

Sam woke when he heard a truck approaching. He craned his neck and saw Bobby’s beat up old pick up parking in front of them. They’d managed to sleep through the worst of it; the snow had stopped falling. Dean moved against Sam’s chest making Sam freeze, he wanted Dean to sleep as much as possible. Maybe he’d wake up a little more in line with the idea of some fun at a motel that night. Sam smiled just thinking about it.


End file.
